Fetish
by Nimara
Summary: Shizuru loomed over the computer with the darkest glint in her eye. She had just discovered her beloved fiancé’s secret. ShizNat. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not known Sunrise or any of its creations. All my work associated with Sunrise is purely fanbased.

* * *

Fetish

Nimara

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizuru loomed over the computer with the darkest glint in her eye. She had just discovered her beloved fiancé's secret.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizuru walked into the kitchen where Natsuki was preparing cold cuts for a sandwich. Natsuki turned her head and smiled at Shizuru as she took out a bottle of mayo from the refrigerator. When she went back to the counter, Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's waist. Just slightly tip-toeing she kissed her fiancé's soft cheek from behind. With her chest pressed firmly against Natsuki's back, she felt the way Natsuki sighed contentedly then began to chuckle.

"Ara I can't believe, I still do not know everything about my Natsuki," she said blowing a bit of air behind her ear before pulling away.

Whether it was from what Shizuru had said or the sudden absence of loving affection, it took a few moments for Natsuki to reply with a soft, "What?"

"Well, for starters…I definitely know Natsuki's body." Shizuru ran her fingers gently down Natsuki's sides, reveling in the fact she was wearing one of her thinner t-shirts. Natsuki's body involuntarily shook and she turned away from the cutting board to face Shizuru.

"You do," she quipped with a playful smirk as she leaned against the counter.

"And I know how she acts, what she likes to eat, what makes her angry, what makes her tick...I even know of the things Natsuki dislikes about me."

Shizuru stepped back with a smile. Natsuki gave her a questioning look. The conversation was taking a completely different direction than what Natsuki had originally thought it was going.

"What are you getting at?"

"Kannin na, dear heart. I was just ridding our computer of junk files but I came across something rather peculiar."

"Really? A virus? I can fix it if you need me to." Natsuki turned back to her food, picking up a large knife to cut her waiting tomato.

"Does the folder name 'Xerox' mean anything to you, dear?"

Shizuru's coy smile grew as she heard the sound of the knife drop against the wooden cutting board.

"You've got to be kidding…" Natsuki turned around slowly, her face pale and her emerald eyes wide. Shizuru wiped the smile from her face before Natsuki could see it.

"Why would I kid about a large folder filled with por-…"

"I'm sorry, okay? You've just been on so many business trips with your father's company being restructured and all," said Natsuki with a slight whine.

Shizuru had inherited the Southern Tokyo branch of her father's company but recently with the slowing economy, her father, the current CEO, felt the need to make drastic productive changes to the company. Shizuru had been gone for sometimes a couple weeks at a time.

"So Natsuki has to go and watch other women make love?" Shizuru folded her hands together in front of her and turned her head with a hurt expression. "Even worse, there are other MEN in the videos too!"

"You can't seriously be crying right now over this," Natsuki said with a frown when Shizuru began to sniffle. Her fiancé was good at acting but the over the years Natsuki had learned better.

"I'll stop if you answer me one question honestly…" Shizuru brushed away a small fake tear from her eye, watching Natsuki carefully. Natsuki was not as flustered as she expected her to be at the mention of the scandalous computer folder. She knew she was going to lose this 'battle' if she didn't turn the tables fast.

"Yes?"

Shizuru took a few steps so her chest just barely pressed against Natsuki's. Her face was just inches away and when their eyes met Natsuki knew that Shizuru was up to no good. There was a fierce look in her eye that she had learned to be wary of. Shizuru's delicate hand came up and pushed dark strands of hair behind Natsuki's ear. From there she ran a neatly filed nail down her soft cheek.

"Just how much do you enjoy me speaking to you with my accent?" Shizuru spoke softly, her lips close to the edge of Natsuki's mouth.

"Your accent?" Natsuki turned and brushed her lips lightly against Shizuru's, suddenly allured. Shizuru pulled away just slightly and looked at Nastuki intently behind long eyelashes.

"I know it's been tamed over the years from travelling but you like it when I slip back into it, don't you? I bet you like it even more when I dirty tal-"

Natsuki captured Shizuru's lips firmly with her own and placed a hand gently on the small of her back. Shizuru gasped but Natsuki did not take the advantage to gain more territory. Instead she pulled back, her cheeks flaming red and glared at Shizuru.

"This isn't about the folder of porn is it?"

"No…" Shizuru moved back in for another kiss looking dazed. Natsuki was all too happy to oblige. Breaking the kiss, Natsuki pressed her lips underneath Shizuru's ear, letting her tongue taste her sweet skin. She left wet kisses as she trailed down her fiancé's neck, only stopping to suckle the nape of her neck. Natsuki pulled down a thin strap of Shizuru's white camisole and kissed her shoulder. Slowly her direction changed until she came to the top of her lover's breasts. Her teeth grazed against her pale skin and Shizuru moaned loudly.

"What was it about then?" Natsuki stopped and pressed another soft kiss against Shizuru's lips.

"I honestly can't remember. Your tongue…"

Natsuki chuckled at her fiancé who began to shake with desire in her arms. She deepened the kiss to satisfy the brunette's wishes.

"I'll let you in on a secret of mine. It's something you can only guess at until I confirm it," Natsuki said lowly, concentrating back on Shizuru's sensitive neck.

Between soft mewls and pants Shizuru strained to speak, "What do I…have to do?"

Natsuki's smirk signified she had won but Shizuru was in no place to complain.

"You can talk dirty to me…just the way I like it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizuru laughed as she curled up against Natsuki warm body. Natsuki pulled the sheets over them, her cheeks once again red.

"I knew it!"

"Whatever," she grunted.

"I thought it was amusing that the first two videos I watched had women with English accents but then it became apparent to me that all the videos were quite…similar. Had I known Natsuki had an accent fetish…"

"It's NOT a fetish," Natsuki reached over to pinch Shizuru's cheek lightly.

"All these years, you could get turned on just by hearing my voice! What a dirty secret you had!"

Natsuki could not help but smile as Shizuru began to laugh again beside her. She ran her hand through Shizuru's hair, softly pulling out tangles caused by their love-making.

"So you're not actually hurt about the…porn right?" It was always good to double check with Shizuru.

"You can have your porn, dear heart. I even have my own stash but it definitely does not equate to 14 gigabytes. Maybe you can show me some of your favorites sometime? We could always watch them together…"

"Ugh…you're lucky I love you so much because you're insatiable."

* * *

The next day Shizuru's father called again for Shizuru to take a short trip to China. Before she left, there was a new folder on the computer and a note taped on the screen.

"_Don't forget to feed Sammy and take Nao to her prenatal care appointment. Ara…also don't forget to check out the new folder I put on the computer. I took the liberty to make a few videos myself to tide you over until I return. Be good!_

_Love you forever,_

_Zuru"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Got bored and spat this out. I'm in a hurry so I'd like to tell you how much I miss ya guys and I hope to hear from you all again soon. Thank you!

-Nimara

-nosebleed-


End file.
